tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Luckyfan
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Thomasandemilyfan01 page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 13:50, June 14, 2010 Season 14 Club The Season 14 Club is a group of members who like to look for news of Season 14 and beyond! Anyone can join, just by telling me. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I can add you to the club! :) ZEM talk to me! 00:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Misty Island Rescue Hello Season 14 Club members! Time for some more news! If you haven't been around the Wiki in awhile, be sure to stop by the Misty Island Rescue article! Beware of spoilers! ;) ZEM talk to me! 07:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiro's hideing place I deleted this page because, as I recall, we have one for it already. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thomasfan If you have a problem you should probably ask Thomasfan directly by leaving a message for him on his talk page. Obviously you can't block him since he's an admin. Hope this helps. SteamTeam 14:44, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: do u hate me? And why do you think that? What did I ever do to you? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I've looked back and I found one of two things. First, you were not blocked on your first or even second day here. You joined on the 14th and were blocked on the 19th; you were here five days. Second, it seems that you were adding "widths" to galleries for no reason at the same time when I didn't know how to stop it. In other words, I blocked you a little prematurely. Sorry about that. No hard feelings? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pictures I was looking on your user page, and found two things wrong with the captions on your pictures. The captions are both wrong: The "real Thomas" is actually an industrial engine, not an E2, and the "real Oliver" is actually a 56xx GWR engine, not a 14xx. I can change the pictures to their real prototypes if you want. -Richie 14:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: The "London Barrow" It doesn't exist. The bridge is from Vicarstown to Barrow. Barrow to London is 220 miles long. Do you think you could build a 220 mile long bridge? -Richie 21:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :um...... you have not read thomas the tank engine: the complete collection. their must be be cuz my brother (john) has a book classic ''thomas the tank engine stories it says their is a barrow connecting sodor to london. their for, their is a barrow ::Richie's right, there isn't a bridge connecting Barrow to London. There is a Barrow, but, as Richie said, it's 220 miles away from London. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 00:15, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Jeez Louise! Forget Misty Island, from the looks of it, there's about 5 miles from Brendam and Misty Island, and that's a tunnel! Plus, I actually have The Complete Collection, and, guess what? There's no mention of a bridge from London to Barrow! There is a bridge from Vicarstown, Sodor to Barrow, but that's only, like, two miles! You're getting confused with Gordon Goes Foreign here. In that, he travels on the bridge from Vicarstown, Sodor, to Barrow, England. The rest of the way, he goes on the British Railways network to St. Pancras. Happy with that? -Richie 08:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Spam pages Please stop making all of those spam pages. First it was the London Barrow thing, now "Oilver Island". If you want to make fan-fictions, there are sites for that. This isn't one of them. 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 18:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :what spam page i don't make spam pages ::Um. Yeah, you do. The two I mentioned. :P 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 18:21, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::GULP!!!!! Thomasandemilyfan01 18:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::And that's supposed to mean? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 18:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) The ghost engine's name is Tim, now? Come on! Stop adding spam to the site! (strike two) 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!' 01:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :you know thomasfan, i found out why we r enimes, dirty diesels, horror harold, and and rude ALL THE STUFF YOU DELETED THAT I MADE. ::We're "enimes"? (proper spelling: enemies) This is news to me! And, as you recall, I told you why I deleted your pages; they were spam. Don't you remember? You do know what spam is, right? 'Thomasfan Peep! Peep!''' 15:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Accidents Thanks for the suggestion, I'll probably add that image in a minute :) SteamTeam 14:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits Because it was better the way it was. SteamTeam 21:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Mina the Japanese Engine pic Sure! MinaTheJapaneseEngine Mina and Hiro FOREVER! 03:34, February 9, 2011 (UTC)